Date for a Price
by AquamarineX
Summary: "Welcome to Fairy Tail, may I take your order?" "Can I have everything on the menu, and one Lucy Heartfilia, please?" "... Coming right up, sir." Nalu Modern Au. One-shot.


"Welcome to Fairy Tail, sir. May I take your order, now?" Kinana smiled brightly down at her customer, her silver plate in hand as she sent the spiky locked pink haired man seated a bright grin.

"Yup, you sure can," He shot her a wide toothy smile back, as he handed her back the menu he was given five minutes prior. "I'd like all the dishes you have- _everything-_ And one Lucy Heartfilia please." He leaned back in his chair with a smirk, as Kinana nodded and jotted down notes on her pad. "Alright, coming right up. Your total will be given to you at the end of your dine, please. With the additional Lucy as a bonus discount, of course." The scarf wearing boy saluted, as Kinana giggled once before walking off.

As he watched the purple waitress walk off, Natsu blew-with a pleasant superior air of pride-a deep exhaling sigh. He then crossed all four of his limbs, and grinned widely. This should work out perfectly. He had planned the next few hours just for the two of them, jotting down each action from minute behind minute. Hopefully, the day should unfold smoothly.

Sitting up, Natsu glanced around peculiarly. "Mmmm..." He furrowed his eyebrows together as he suspiciously looked at the table. It was a two-seater with a small circular platform. One chair sitting across the other. After thinking to himself in thought for a while, Natsu scowled. And with a loud, "Bah!" He shoved himself out of the chair he was sitting in, slung his coat over his shoulder, and got up to move to a longer desk- withholding ten chairs. Four seated along vertically on the longer range of the rectangular table, and four more chairs placed on the other side. With the additional 2 extra chairs on the very ends facing each other.

"This is more like it- Now we'll have more room!" Natsu huffed, proudly staring down at the long bureau.

He folded his arms again, and leaned over as he went back into thoughts about Lucy's expression of surprise when she went out to see him, and other things like wondering if it would be alright to ask for a giant life-sized bowl of spicy jalapenos and chiles. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when growling was heard from behind him, followed by two sharp (painful) taps on his shoulder.

"Yes, Lucy? Pleasant day don't you agree?" Natsu nervously smiled, not bothering to turn around to face his raging lover. (Well... He assumed she was mad. Dammit. He forgot about explaining to Luce.)

" _Natsu. Goddamn. Dragneel._ You have _3_ seconds to explain why you're here, and _why_ in the name of _holy Mavis_ you decided to order the _whole fricken_ menu, and call _me_ out here. I am _not_ joking... 3... 2..." Natsu whipped around so fast to the deadpanning mono-toned voice of his girlfriend, his chair fell down... Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant fall.

And as mad as Lucy was, her emotions changed in a snap from anger to worried. "Oh my gosh, you big idiot! Are you alright?! Natsu?...N-Natsu?"

Said man was awkwardly kneeling down atop the upper back rest of his black chair. His hands were above his head, and his face was looking down, as he bowed to his crouched and (very) confused lover.

"What? Natsu, what are you doin-" "Okay,I'mreallysorryLucyforcallingyououthereandIpromiseIwon'tdoitagainifyoudon'twantmeto,butIreallywantedtoseeyounowandgoonadateandeverythingsoIaskedKinanaifIcouldorderyouan-" " _ **Natsu!**_ "

Looking up, Natsu tilted his head to look at Lucy (who had quite the blush fashioned on her cheeks).

"..." Wordlessly, Lucy motioned for him to stand up, the shadow of her blonde bangs falling down onto her face, her eyes now being covered.

Slowly and nervously, Natsu arose. And, for the first time, Natsu failed to notice the huge amount of food being delivered to the table by a giant stream of waiters all striding up to the table in a row to place the delicious smelling platters of dinner dishes.

"..." Natsu and Lucy stood there in silence, Lucy looking downwards, while Natsu looked around trembling in fear of what would happen. (Though he was assuming something along the lines of, "getting his butt whooped", but y'know. Nothing to sweat about.)

"Natsu..." Said guy flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as Lucy looked up. "...You big dummy." Natsu nearly screamed (like a little girl) expecting to get a punch.

...Nope.

Lucy ran up and embraced him. It really did surprise him at first-but of course, he soon grew to love it, because being the total dork he was (according to his beloved) he just couldn't help but love every last thing about Lucy. From the times when she acted at her very meanest, to the times when she's the most tender and fragile thing Natsu had ever seen.

So, he too wrapped his arms around his treasure, his mind swimming with different LucyEmos (Lucy Emotions in case no one understands and speaks Natsudorkian) as the two hugged each other for a while.

Neither really knew how long they were standing there holding each other, but to Lucy it felt like only a few seconds. She really loved standing there not caring about what others thoughts about the two random people standing in the middle of the room hugging after a series of yelling and praying. It was a cherished moment. And... To Natsu? It felt like an infinity, because by that time he had begun to realize the food on the table, and having such a strong sense of smell (doctor's had said it was so inhuman, Natsu's nose was like an animal's) it was incredibly hard to resist not even being capable of reaching out to eat at least a few chicken thighs (for some reason, main characters who like to eat food in animes really like chicken thighs), or munching on a few hot ghost peppers.

Eventually, Lucy finally let go, and she and Natsu sat down at their seats to dine. Along the way, Natsu began to list his continuous plans for the two of them, like the movie tickets he had already bought, and the firework display he would like to show later on in the evening, even the arcade afterwards with a bit of late night swimming at a nearby beach! It was going to be great, and Lucy couldn't have been happier...

...Except when they got their total for the food Natsu ordered.

* * *

 **And, that's the end folks! I hope you all enjoyed, I completely rewrote this (besides the very first paragraph) because I thought it was rushed. I'm still on Hiatus, because this week and next week I'll be gone for a while because it's the end of summer, and I have to help close off the end of the year, so I'll be pretty busy. I might update something tomorrow because I have time, so if you read any of my other fanfics, please review or PM me so I can try to update it!**

 **See ya!**

 **- _Trinityyy_**


End file.
